Goddess (Final Fantasy VI)
Summary The Goddess is a member of the Warring Triad who are the source of all the magic in the world. She is a mighty being to be feared and once attempted to lead her army of Espers to take over the world, contending with the similarly powerful Demon and Fiend. However, when all three members of the Triad realized the destruction they were causing, they decided to seal themselves away by turning themselves to stone, their last command being that they must never be awoken or moved from their slumber. Midway through the events of the game, Kefka Palazzo manipulates Emperor Gestahl and does just that, absorbing their power and becoming the new God of Magic, laying waste to the world and leaving it in ruins. The Goddess is part of the penultimate boss fight along with the Fiend and the Demon, having been revived as Kefka's servant to prevent the heroes from reaching him. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Goddess Origin: Final Fantasy VI Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old Classification: God of Magic, member of the Warring Triad Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Necromancy, Death Manipulation, Sleep Inducement Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Equal in power to both the Demon and Fiend, making up the whole of the Warring Triad) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Should be comparable to Esper Terra) Lifting Strength: At least Class P, likely higher (Superior to Master Duncan, who during the Apocalypse was swallowed by a pair of fissures that opened in the ground and proceeded to pry them both back open upon closing) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level (Was locked in a stalemated conflict with the Demon and Fiend with no discernible victor) Stamina: Very high. Can casually levitate large land masses for extended periods of time. Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: The Goddess is an extremely powerful wielder of magic who led entire armies of Espers against the other two members of the Warring Triad for what was implied to be centuries. She was able to fight the other two to a standstill, but was conscious enough to realize the harm he was doing along with the others, sealing himself to preserve the world. Weaknesses: Opponents who are immune to instant death will be able to resist the effects of Cloudy Heaven Notable Attack/Techniques: *'Cloudy Heaven:' The Goddess inflicts Doom on her targets, creating a timer that will instantly kill them once time runs out. Should they die for any reason, they will become her zombified slaves. *'Entice:' The Goddess charms her target, temporarily forcing them to obey her every command. *'Flash Rain:' The Goddess pelts her opponents with a flurry of rain and hail, dealing both Water-elemental and Ice-Elemental damage. *'Lullaby:' The Goddess' songs put her foes to sleep. *'Overture:' The Goddess forces her target to take an attack that was meant for her. *'Quasar:' The Goddess conjures a storm of meteors and pure energy which quickly overwhelm her foes. *'Thundaga:' The Goddess conjures a thunderstorm to unleash a flurry of lightning bolts, dealing heavy Lightning-elemental damage to all foes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Final Fantasy Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy VI Category:Gods Category:Square Enix Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Necromancers Category:Seduction Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Sleep Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 5